Long Over Due
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Fred!" she said excitedly. She then opened the door, which hadn't been locked. Lucky for Fred, he was washing his hands. "The baby's kicking," she said when a startled Fred looked at Lucille with a towel in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Being pregnant was not something Lucille Langston thought she would ever experience. She had trouble conceiving and had suffered two miscarriages before she became pregnant with her miracle baby. When the doctor told her she had made it past the typical miscarriage window, both Henry and Lucille where over the moon and with every milestone, they celebrated. Now, five months later, all they where waiting for was the baby's first kick. Lucille hadn't felt a kick yet, but she knew that five months was when a mother typically felt their baby's first kick.

That day, they where going to have their family over. It wasn't for anything special, just a family dinner. Fred and Barbara where taking one of their famous breaks, so it was only going to be Margaret and Fred. Margaret had offered to cook dinner, so her and Henry where out shopping for various things, leaving Lucille and Fred at the house. Lucille and Fred where close, as was expected considering how close Fred and Henry where. Lucille saw Fred as her little brother and she often found it was easy to share things with him and she loved him more for it. So when she felt a kick for the first time, she ran around the house, looking for her brother-in-law. When she realized he was in the bathroom, she ran over to the closed door and knocked.

"Fred!" she said excitedly. She then opened the door, which hadn't been locked. Lucky for Fred, he was washing his hands. "The baby's kicking," she said when a startled Fred looked at Lucille with a towel in his hands.  
>"What?" Fred asked excitedly.<p>

"Yeah, come feel," Lucille said as she outstretched her hands. Fred put down the towel and placed his hands on his sister-in-law's protruding stomach. When he felt the soft kicking against the palm of his hands, he looked up at Lucille and just smiled. The baby kept kicking and both Fred and Lucille laughed.

"You have quite a kicker in there," Fred pointed out. "I can't believe you're having a baby," he added. He knew that Lucille always wanted to have a kid and he was so happy that she was finally getting one, but it was weird that his older brother was going to have a kid.

"I know," Lucille said as she placed her hands on the side of her stomach. "We where a little overdue," she added as she looked up and laughed. Fred laughed along and moved his hands off Lucille's stomach. Lucille kept her hands on her stomach and when they both thought about the fact that they where still in the bathroom, they made their way to the kitchen and Fred wrapped his arm around Lucille's shoulders. Just then, Henry and Margaret walked into the house.

"Why are you two so happy?" Margaret asked when she spotted Lucille and Fred walking to the kitchen. They hadn't heard the door open, so they hadn't realized they weren't alone anymore.

"Henry!" Lucille said excitedly. "We felt a kick," she said when Henry looked at her with a confused expression. Henry's face broke out into a huge smile. Then his eyebrows furrowed together. He wanted to feel his baby's first kick and he was a little disappointed that it was his brother who had felt it and not him. He then realized how stupid he was being and his face light up again. He walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her stomach, much like his brother had done. Lucille just laughed at the gesture. She thought it was cute how much he wanted to feel his baby kick and she could tell from the momentary lapse of his facial expression that he was disappointed he hadn't felt it.

"Honey, he's not kicking right now," she said, almost teasingly.

"I know," Henry said and laughed. "Just wanted to make sure," he added. He was glad his brother felt his baby kick, but he still wished it had been him to feel the first one.

"Fred was a little confused when I barged into the bedroom excitedly," Lucille said as she looked at her brother-in-law, who had taken his arm off of Lucille's shoulders. She wrapped her arm around under his arm and attempted to give him a hug. He kind of just limply wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to hurt the baby.

"Honey," she said as she looked up at Fred and laughed. "Honey, I'm pregnant. I'm not dying," she added. Fred just laughed and hugged Lucille back. The entire Langston family just laughed at Fred's not wanting to hurt Lucille or the baby. "You two are so much alike, I swear," Lucille said as she pulled away from Fred. Both brothers looked at each other and laughed. They didn't hear that too often and both believed they weren't alike at all, even if there where moments where they did the same thing, or looked exactly alike.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, the Langston family enjoyed each other's presence, Henry eagerly waited for another kick from his son.

**a/n: **I know the ending isn't great, but I'm really excited to sleep in my own bed tonight, so this is what you guys get! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the Langston family had felt baby Jacob kick except for the matriarch, Margaret. Fred had been the first one to feel it, then Henry a couple of hours later and now it was Margaret's turn. She was so excited to finally get a grandchild and she was even more excited to feel him kick. It was something she had looked forward from the time Henry married Lucille.

Margaret wasn't sure if she would ever feel Jacob kick because Lucille wasn't her biggest fan, but the younger woman knew how much it meant to both her husband and mother-in-law, so when she felt another kick, which just happened to be in the presence of Margaret, she called her over and let her rest her hand on her six-month pregnant stomach.

"Margaret," Lucille said as she as she set down the kitchen utensil she was holding and placed her hands on her stomach. "He's kicking," she said, a smile spreading across her face. Margaret looked over at Lucille and quickly walked over to her daughter-in-law and placed her hands on the empty space Lucille had left her. She felt the kick and just smiled to herself. She missed feeling the precious kicks when she was pregnant. She missed when her boys where little. Lucille noticed the happy smile that had appeared on Margaret's face. She had her problems with the older woman, but the look she had on her face at that moment was absolutely priceless. The baby continued kicking and both women laughed.

"You have quite a kicker in there," Margaret said in her distincte voice. The baby then kicked harder than it had been before. It was as if Langston voices stirred Jacob because when Henry talked to her stomach, he always kicked.

"I think he likes Langston voices because he always kicks when Henry's talking to him," Lucille replied. Margaret just looked at Lucille with the utmost happiness at that comment. To know that her grandson heard and seemed to like her voice, that brought her so much happiness.

"You think so?" she asked. Lucille couldn't help but laugh at the obvious happiness in her mother-in-law's face.

"Mhm," Lucille breathed as she rubbed her baby bump. Margaret pulled her hands away from Lucille's stomach and just smiled at her.

"Pregnancy suits you, my dear," Margaret said. She smiled at the younger woman when Lucille looked at her, surprised at the compliment from the woman whom she assumed disliked her. "I loved being pregnant," she said, more to herself then to Lucille.

"Really?" Lucille asked. "Where your pregnancies easy?" she added. She was curious about Margaret's pregnancies, particularly when she was pregnant with Henry.

"Henry's was," Margaret replied, happy to think about the only happy time in her marriage. "Fred's not so much," she added, laughing. Lucille also laughed. She wasn't surprised because Fred was always more high strung about everything then Henry was. Sure, Henry was high strung, but not nearly as much as Fred. Lucille looked down at her stomach again and continued rubbing it, happy with the way her pregnancy was going. "Fred was more of a kicker, though," Margaret continued. "But when Henry started kicking, he wouldn't stop." Margaret just started laughing at the memory. "Relatively speaking, I think that's still true." Lucille looked at Margaret, happy to hear what about Henry's pregnancy, and laughed.

"Yeah, I think that's still true," Lucille confirmed. "Men, right?" she added with another laugh.

"Amen," Margaret replied. She started laughing again. After a few seconds of both women laughing, the kitchen became silent. Then the conversation about pregnancy started up again and both women spent the rest of the afternoon talking about cravings, sleeping positions and various other pregnancy things.


End file.
